The Party
by beautifulEnmity
Summary: Mahiru drags Sakuya along to a party. Upon arriving, the brunet leaves Sakuya and after some time his friend starts searching for him. But what happens when he finally finds Mahiru is something he would have never expected. Warning: Underage drinking


Sakuya really didn't want to be here.

He had been dragged to the party by Mahiru, but the brunet had left only minutes after they arrived.

Now he was stuck here with tons of people he didn't know and definitely didn't _want_ to know.

He held the plastic cup with some kind of drink which he had been given at the front door in a death grip. It was the only thing that kept him from leaving immediately, like an anchor, it made him stay at one spot.

He was glad that he had it though, something to hold onto that made him feel a little less uncomfortable. He was sure that if he let the cup go he'd be running outside in a matter of seconds.

Honestly that was what he wanted to do. The music that blared from the cheap speakers was awful and at least five times too loud for any sober person to be enjoyable.

Maybe that was the point. Sakuya was positive that every single one at this party had to be highly intoxicated - or on drugs.

He let out a heavy sigh as he observed the dancing people in the room. The green haired boy himself was standing in the far corner of the room, where only a few people stood who gladly paid him no attention at all.

Sakuya unconsciously took a sip from his cup and made a disgusted face.

He had no clue what kind of drink it was, but it tasted horrible.

The room was hot and humid and the boy just couldn't stand it anymore. He placed his cup on one of the tables that lined the walls and made his way towards the door.

The task proved to be more than difficult since the way was blocked by lots of dancing, sweating people that bumped against Sakuya almost constantly.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally left the dancing mass and found himself in the corridor that lead to the front door. He was tempted to just leave, but the moment passed and he was still standing in that corridor, people rushing past him into various directions.

Sakuya let out another heavy sigh - the fifth since his arrival at the party. He really didn't want to be at this house with all these drunk strangers, but he couldn't leave without Mahiru.

Or rather, he couldn't leave without telling Mahiru that he would.

His friend had been so eager to go to this particular party that Sakuya didn't think he would leave now.

And if he left without telling the brunet, Mahiru would either be angry or worried out of his mind.

So Sakuya _had_ to find him. Searching also gave him something to do which made still being at the party less awkard for him.

He just hoped that Mahiru hadn't gone into the dancing room by now. The green haired boy absolutely did _not_ want to go back there.

He went into the kitchen first. It was as good as any other room he could have gone in first. Mahiru could literally be anywhere in the house.

The rather spacious kitchen was filled with heavily intoxicated people that for some reason thought that having another drink would be a good idea.

Most of them weren't even able to walk straight, but that didn't stop the at least five couples from starting to make out right there in the kitchen.

With a quick glance Sakuya could say that Mahiru definitely wasn't in that room and he was glad to get out of there fast.

Watching couples do their "thing" was awkward to say the least.

Sakuya continued his search in all the other rooms of the house, seeing a lot of things that he wished he hadn't, before he finally stopped in front of the last room he hadn't searched yet.

It seems to be even more crowded than when he left and a wave of nausea overcame him at the thought of going back inside.

After a few minutes of silent fighting inside the boy's head, he decided to go inside the room again.

 _For Mahiru_ , he told himself.

The second he entered the room, the music was back in full force.

Sakuya could feel the beat vibrating in his chest which just wasn't supposed to happen. He could feel a headache approaching and the eardrum shattering music wasn't helping much.

He pressed himself against the nearest wall, avoiding all contact with anyone in the room. He let his gaze wander over every face in the room, but couldn't spot his friend anywhere.

The teen actually started to worry now.

Where did Mahiru go?

At that moment he noticed a pair of glass doors on the other side of the room, that supposedly led to a garden.

The garden was the last place where Mahiru could be.

Sakuya decided to go along the walls to get to the doors. He'd probably need about half an hour longer if he had to force his way through the crowd that blocked his way.

When he finally reached the doors he was feeling a bit sick from the air in the room. The stench of alcohol was overwhelming and combined with a sweating mass of people - it made him feel nauseous. The boy opened the doors and the fresh air that flooded inside made Sakuya feel much better instantly.

Stepping outside, he breathed in the fresh air that cleared his head. Having taken a sip from that drink earlier and combined with the awful air inside, the teen had started to feel a bit fuzzy. Being outside really helped with that though.

Only a few other people were outside, most of them couples that preferred the garden instead of the kitchen. He couldn't see Mahiru anywhere, but his friend _had_ to be here...

Because if he wasn't that meant he had left.

Without him.

No.

Mahiru wouldn't have left. He just wouldn't have done it.

Sakuya quickly searched the garden, but didn't find a trace of the brunet. And slowly, but steadily he started doubting whether his friend was still at the party.

He had only come along because Mahiru had been talking about it for weeks and was really looking forward to going and he just couldn't say no when Mahiru had asked him to come with him.

He knew that it had been a bad idea, the moment they arrived and then his friend had vanished everything had just gotten worse.

Deciding to check the house again, the green haired boy turned around and immediately bumped into someone that had stood behind him. He was about to apologize when he realized who the person was.

"Mahiru! I've been looking all over the freaking place for you! Where have you been?"

Sakuya knew that he was getting a bit too loud, but he really didn't care. He was angry - at least a bit - at the brunet for leaving him and worried because he hadn't been able to find him.

"Sakuya?" Mahiru asked, obviously surprised to have run into him.

Sakuya noticed the slur in the other's voice immediately and let out a groan. Grabbing the boy on both shoulders he forced him to look up at his face, trying to hold the brunet's gaze.

"Mahiru listen to me." He stopped, making sure that Mahiru really was listening.

"How much and what exactly did you drink?"

"Drink?"

The boy's eyes lost his focus as he tried to remember.

"Uh, I guess three or something of these funny colourful drinks that someone gave me. Did you try them Sakuya? They are sooo good, you've gotta try them! Here!"

Mahiru pressed his cup with some kind of blue liquid into Sakuya's hand and grinned widely, eyeing him expectantly. Sakuya rolled his eyes and started leading his friend towards a bench when he noticed the brunet swaying a bit.

"I am not gonna drink that, Mahiru. And you shouldn't either. Are you feeling okay? Just sit down here for a bit, alright?"

Pressing his friend down, Sakuya sat down as well. He just wanted to go home. Mahiru was completely drunk, he probably wouldn't even remember what had happened the next day.

And he would have one hell of a hangover. He let out a sigh when he remembered the last time Mahiru had had a hangover. Every plan he had for the next would probably be cancelled.

"Sakuya?"

The sudden mention of his name almost made him jump and he decided that it would be the best if he would simply focus on Mahiru sitting across from him.

"Yeah?" He answered, curious about what his friend would say. The brunet tended to be especially talkative when drunk. Talkative and very emotional.

"Do you like it here?"

Sakuya had expected something more abstract, but dealing with normal questions like this was way easier.

"I'm not really a party person," he said and shrugged. Mahiru looked him in the eyes and let out out a quiet laugh.

"Not the party, silly! I mean _here._ You can see the stars from here. Look!"

Without giving the green haired boy time to react, the brunet had already taken his face in both hands and turned it skywards.

Mahiru was right. Some stars were visible in the dark sky, which was kind of a miracle in the city.

Sakuya looked back at Mahiru, who was looking at the sky himself and let out a whispered "Beautiful...".

"Yeah."

Sakuya chuckled. It was incredible that something like the sky could be a source of amazement for Mahiru when he was drunk. With everything being so hectic and both of them having so much to do, they never had time for something like this. And his friend looked so peaceful and happy.

Sakuya realized that he had been staring, so he quickly turned away, a warm, prickling feeling rising up in his chest. After a few moments he had caught himself again and turned back to find Mahiru looking at him intently.

"Sakuya..."

He got the creeping suspicion that the other kept saying his name just for the sole purpose of saying his name. As crazy as that sounded.

He nodded to signal his friend that he was listening, but Mahiru didn't seem to like that silent response.

"Sakuya," he said more intently and leaned forward almost making their noses touch.

"Y-yeah?" the green haired boy stuttered, getting a bit nervous because Mahiru was so close to him. His friend had to be really drunk to do something like this. Usually he wasn't the kind of guy who would simply force himself into another person's comfort zone.

Sakuya couldn't really remember what exactly had happened next, the only thing he knew was that suddenly there was a pair of lips pressing against his own.

Mahiru's lips, he realized.

Mahiru was kissing him.

The teen was too shocked to even react the slightest bit and after another second the brunet pulled a few inches away, holding Sakuya's shocked gaze with his own.

"I want you to look at me."

A tiny part of Sakuya's brain that continued functioning unlike the still shocked rest, voiced that he wouldn't be able to look away, even if he wanted too and Sakuya had to agree with this part. Since the kiss had short-circuited the sections of his brain that were responsible for moving and thinking rationally he could literally do nothing than sit on that bench, stare at Mahiru and try to process what had happened.

"Sakuya, you do know that I love you, right?"

Well, he thought that the part for moving wasn't functioning.

Apparently it did.

Although the rationally thinking part definitely wasn't. Or else there would be absolutely no explanation for what he was doing.

That being leaning forward, closing his eyes and kissing Mahiru.

When they parted again, Sakuya put his arms around the other's shoulders and pulled him close, stopping when his mouth was next to Mahiru's ear.

"Yeah," he breathed out, "I know. And I love you too, you oblivious idiot. I love you very very much."

And the radiant smile that found it's way onto Mahiru's face made even the lights of the stars fade away.


End file.
